The Fourth Hokage (episode)
|image=Minato Namikaze.PNG |english=The Fourth Hokage |kanji=四代目火影 |romaji=Yondaime Hokage |episode=168 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=542500 |arc=Pain's Assault (Arc) |opening song=A World That Was Transparent |ending song=Transient Fireworks |chapters=439, 440, 441, 442 |japanese airdate=July 15, 2010 |english airdate=March 16, 2013 }} Synopsis Naruto is surprised to see the Fourth Hokage and wonders why the Hokage knows his name. The Fourth Hokage replies that he had implanted his psyche into the seal in the event that Naruto sprouted eight of the nine tails, and hoped that it would never happen, although he is glad to have the opportunity to meet his son. Naruto is shocked to discover that the Fourth Hokage is his father, and sheds tears; however, he proceeds to punch his father in the gut, asking him why he would seal a tailed beast in his own infant son, citing all the trouble he had growing up and being hated due to his jinchuriki status, and that the Akatsuki have destroyed Konoha in order to come after him just because of that. The Fourth Hokage tells Naruto that he sealed half of the fox inside Naruto because Naruto is his son and he believes Naruto would be able to control the power. He also reveals that sixteen years ago, it was a masked man in Akatsuki robes whom he had fought who had manipulated the fox into attacking the village; additionally, he witnessed Naruto's battle with Pain through Naruto and believes that Pain's hatred towards Konoha is being manipulated by the masked man. The Fourth states that he is aware of Jiraiya's death, and tells Naruto that he nor anybody else can answer Pain's question on how to achieve peace, but entrusts his faith that Naruto would find the answer. Tightening and restoring Naruto's seal, he warns his son that he would not be there to seal it again in the future and fades away as his chakra diminishes. Meanwhile, Team Guy return to the village, having been notified of Pain's assault by a wounded Gamabunta, and rescue Hinata. Pain is stunned to see Naruto, in his eight-tailed form, breaking out of the Chibaku Tensei, shocked that it was unable to contain the beast. However, the eight-tailed form instantly reverts back into Naruto, who is in Sage Mode. Pain is surprised by the sudden turn of events and ponders whether Naruto has attained full control over his beast in order to quell it and activate Sage Mode at the same time. As Naruto prepares to defeat Pain, he notices the destruction around him, although he is reassured by Katsuyu that he did not harm anybody during his rampage. Naruto tells the Deva Path that he wishes to speak to the real Pain while Pain merely states that once Naruto depletes his senjutsu after firing two Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, he would beat Naruto to inches of his life and haul him away. Using his Frog Kata, Naruto is able to repel Pain and grab one of his black receivers, which he stabs himself with. Sending his natural energy through the receiver, Naruto is able to pinpoint the real Pain's location. Since his Version 2 transformation dispelled the other shadow clone he had at Mount Myōboku, Naruto realises he only has five minutes left in Sage Mode; he creates two shadow clones and launches two Rasenshuriken at Pain, who uses Shinra Tensei to nullify the first one while leaping into the air to avoid the second. Naruto then uses Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to have a handful of shadow clones burst from the rubble circling Pain, and attempts to take advantage of the five-second interval to attack him. Pain's interval ends just as the shadow clones reach him, and he uses Shinra Tensei to repel the clones. However, the real Naruto is launched through mid-air towards Pain, and uses the interval to his advantage as he strikes the defenceless Deva Path with his Rasengan. Credits id:Hokage Keempat (episode) nl:De Vierde Hokage